Toujours, souvent, parfois, jamais
by quatre8ss
Summary: Mini OS ou Drabble hpdm : Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, ils sont deux ennemis. Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, ils se regardent intensément. Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, leurs corps cherchent un contact. Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, leurs coeurs s'animent.


**Disclaimer : ****L'univers HP appartient à Madame JKR etc., etc., etc. **

**NdSs : Ce petit texte est naît suite à ma visite sur le site dont les intiales sont vdm. Une personne y a posté un article que je trouvais joliment rédigé. (si ça vous intéresse de le lire, je vous passerai le lien exact) Si cette personne vient à passer par ici (sait-on jamais) je lui fais la dédicace de ce mini-OS.**

**Comme quoi, le malheur des uns donne de l'inspiration aux autres ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**HpdmhpdmhpdmhpdM**

**Toujours, souvent, parfois, jamais…**

**POV **… **oh, vous le saurez bien assez vite**…

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je me réveille dans mon lit à sept heures moins deux.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, j'ai encore en mémoire le rêve que je viens de faire.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, tu étais dedans.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, j'aimerais que ça soit la réalité.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je file sous la douche, machinalement.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, je reste un peu trop longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude qui me brûle la peau.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, j'ose me regarder dans la glace.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, j'ai peur de ce reflet que je ne reconnais plus.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je m'assois à la table de ma Maison.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, Blaise me raconte ses prouesses avec sa dernière conquête en date.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, je lui réponds avec entrain.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, je voudrais ne plus faire semblant.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, on commence par le cours de Potion, avec les Gryffondors.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, tous les élèves sont déjà présents, attendant le professeur Snape.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, le silence règne. Seuls les regards expriment l'animosité entre les deux Maisons.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, tes yeux ancrés aux miens me font mal.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, mon parrain ne ménage pas les Rouge et Or.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, il nous répartit par groupe de deux.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, toi et moi faisons équipe.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, j'ai envie de le remercier.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, tu n'es pas très attentif et par deux fois tu frises la catastrophe.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, je te râle dessus pour ton incompétence et évite le drame.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, nos mains attrapent en même temps l'un des flacons.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, mon cœur bat à vive allure.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, à la pause, on se croise dans le couloir.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, une insulte est prononcée.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, je te bouscule attendant une réplique tout aussi cinglante.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, tu es parti en soupirant, sans rien faire.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je termine la matinée par un cours d'histoire de la magie.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, mon esprit se met à divaguer.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, j'imagine que toi et moi sommes autre chose que des ennemis.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, la sonnerie me tire douloureusement de mes pensées.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je rejoins Blaise et Pansy dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, tu es déjà là, entouré de tes deux acolytes.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, je passe juste derrière toi.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, je sens ton regard dans mon dos.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, l'après-midi débute par un cours de divination, en commun avec les Gryffis.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, tu donnes un petit coup de coude à ton ami roux pour le réveiller, tout en étouffant un bâillement.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, la prof. t'interroge. Tu rougis ne sachant que répondre et te mordilles la lèvre inférieure.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, je voudrais t'embrasser.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, à cette heure, j'ai entraînement de quidditch.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, ton équipe arrive en avance.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, on décide de faire un match.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, j'ai envie que tu attrapes mon cœur.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, tu as saisi le Vif d'or avant moi.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, on demande une revanche.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, vous acceptez.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, je te laisserai gagner pour revoir ton sourire.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je suis le dernier à sortir des vestiaires.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, tu es le dernier sur le terrain.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, tu restes en l'air, sur ton balai à contempler le Soleil couchant.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, je m'émerveille devant tant de beauté.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, je fais ma ronde de Préfet en chef.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, il n'y a rien à signaler.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, je me mets à parler tout seul, de toi.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seul dans ce couloir.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, j'ai du mal à m'endormir.  
Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, je me demande ce que tu es en train de faire.  
Aujourd'hui, comme parfois, on vient frapper à ma porte.  
Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, souriant, tu te tiens devant moi…

**Fin**


End file.
